


【二代超蝙】你们氪星人是不是对地球吸血鬼有意见

by Juluuu



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	【二代超蝙】你们氪星人是不是对地球吸血鬼有意见

1  
“滚出我的哥谭，童子军。”

黑夜的骑士不耐地发出一声咆哮，重重向前踏了两步，他是如此咄咄逼人，以至于对面毫无准备的氪星人——拉奥在上，超人只是想来和自己的邻居城市的超级英雄打个招呼交个朋友——投降般地举起了双手。

“嘿，我没有恶意的——好吧，我这就走。”超人试图缓和气氛，却察觉到蝙蝠侠的肌肉进一步绷紧，似乎已经准备好了开战，他撇撇嘴，讨了这么大一个没趣，干脆抛开告别的礼貌之类的利落地冲上云霄。

蝙蝠侠重重的喘了一口气。

就差那么一点，蝙蝠侠就控制不住身为吸血鬼的本能，不顾一切地扑上去和超人战斗，像他的大脑里不断叫嚣的那个声音所说的一样——打败超人，把他按到哥谭冰冷的墙壁上，像对待情人一样地舔吻他因为未曾平复的呼吸而滚动的喉结，嗅闻他皮肤下跃动着的动脉，探出匕首般锋利的犬齿，一口咬开猎物的喉咙。

万恶的原始本能！蝙蝠侠为血液里涌起的躁动在头罩下深深皱起了眉，倘若他刚刚真的那样做了，攻击一个战力顶级的壮年男性氪星人，天哪，这听起来比扑火的飞蛾还不自量力。

而且，这某种意义上是蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯第一次对一位同性产生欲望，吸血鬼一族广义上的欲望，包括捕获、掠夺、占有、性，如此种种，不一而足。传闻吸血鬼偏好处女，倒也不是完全捕风捉影，男性吸血鬼里老派且富有的那一支的口味的确是这个调调，虽然作为吸血鬼，布鲁斯·韦恩还年轻，但他的确秉持着这种传统行事风格，把捕猎男性、妇女或妓女看做下等人的行为。

吸血鬼生头一回，让无数少女梦醉心碎的哥谭宝贝布鲁西对自己的性取向——啊不是，猎物取向产生了怀疑。

但也可能是外星人的血具有特殊性，在获得超人血液样本分析得出结果前不能轻易下结论。蝙蝠侠在脑海里进行理性分析，同时面无表情的把自己掰回笔直。

2  
但是一周内遭遇两次取向危机，饶是布鲁斯·韦恩也不免有些头疼。

这次倒不是因为天上掉下个蓝大个，对布鲁斯来说这是一个再平常不过的夜晚，慈善晚会、闪光灯、香槟塔和身姿曼妙从头发丝香到血液的精致女郎，当晚布鲁斯心情很好，大概是因为迄今为止还没有出现哪个骨子里腐臭到用高级香水都压不住的货色打扰他的兴致。

直到这一切被捕猎者忽然尖啸起来的本能打破。

挂着标准布鲁西宝贝式的微笑，但脚步明显急促起来的韦恩先生像一尾滑不溜手的鱼儿，巧妙地打发了一路上试图与他攀谈饮酒的宾客，穿过人群朝着宴会厅的角落——吸血鬼本能指向的方向前行。

今晚大概会有一场值得期待的艳遇，布鲁斯忍不住为他猎物的香气舔舔唇，愉悦地哼起了小调。

直到他拨开挡在面前的最后一群人，和那个穿着普普通通毫无设计感可言的西装、缩在食品台后整理采访笔记的小记者来了个脸对脸，布鲁斯还维持着半弯腰的姿势，但暧昧和暗示已经僵在了眼睛里。

这他妈还不如超人呢。

至少超人不会戴这么丑的黑框眼镜，三原色制服也合身。

总不会像眼前这位——身份牌上写着克拉克·肯特，来自星球日报的这位——先生一样，他不该把他的星河般璀璨的蓝眼睛藏在厚厚镜片后面，不该独自一人缩在角落，不该在嘴角滑稽地留下一点蛋黄酱——或者是奶油？

现在，那被布鲁称为为吸血鬼的该死本能的东西展现出了它的力量——他诱捕猎物，同时不可避免的也被猎物的美妙俘虏，就像现在这样，布鲁斯鬼使神差地伸出手，揩掉了克拉克唇角的粘着的、甜蜜蜜的酱汁或者奶油。

埋首工作到浑然忘我的小记者惊惶地抬起头，撞入布鲁西宝贝那双含情又含笑的眼睛，克拉克眼底的惊喜来得毫无缘由，倒有那么几分落入俗套的一见钟情的感觉，他愣头青似的也不知怵，只是直白又热切地盯着对方，眼神织成一张摇摇摆摆的捕梦网，无辜地邀请蝴蝶栖上来。

也不知道是谁先耗不住转开了眼。

“韦恩先生？”布鲁斯身后有声音传来，打破了两人微妙的氛围，“卢修斯先生在找您。”

“麻烦转告他，我马上就来。”布鲁斯直起身子，转头答到。

克拉克也慌慌张张地跳了起来，和转回头表情还带着几分正经的布鲁斯打了个照面。

“嗨，韦恩先生，很高兴——”小记者礼貌的声音突兀地断了，他目瞪口呆地看着眼前不按常理出牌的人，以及对方的手指。

“克拉克·肯特，星球日报？”布鲁斯的手指掠过克拉克胸前口袋上的褶皱，轻轻抚平，又游移到领带处，拉扯的力道温柔缱绻又不容置疑，于是克拉克顺从地低下头，调整成耳廓——或者是脖颈——正对布鲁斯的柔软的唇，这情人间低语或者猎物表示驯顺的姿势让吸血鬼很是满意，于是布鲁斯的手指再次回到了克拉克胸口，暗示般拍了拍。

“我记住你了，克拉克。”

3  
克拉克盯着那人——布鲁斯·韦恩大步离开的背影愣愣地站了一会儿。

刚刚有那么一瞬间他就像是受了蛊惑，浑身上下每一颗细胞都叫嚣着愿意为面前这个英俊的男人赴汤蹈火，但克拉克挣脱出来了，他强迫自己冷静地审视着这个具有独特能力的非人类。

他的心脏却兀自跳得越来越重，像是一群蝴蝶在胸腔里鼓噪地乱撞，每一只都企求冲出来追上去吻遍那朵花。

不，那已经不能说是一群蝴蝶了，那简直是一群蝙蝠，没头没脑重重地撞着。

克拉克深深呼出一口气，右手按住仍用力震动着的左边胸口，一张方正的名片躺在那里，硌着钢铁之躯的手心。

那是布鲁斯的手笔，花花公子的一贯技巧，克拉克甚至在自己写的报道里提过这一茬——但他现在却觉得自己整个儿栽在这上头了。

倘若一见钟情就是这种感觉，那还不赖。

也许这不能算是完全意义上的一见钟情，毕竟这并不是克拉克第一次见到对方，但哥谭甜心和哥谭蝙蝠除了都把自己套在了夸张的戏服里——前者是手工高定的西装，后者是凯夫拉纤维的制服——似乎丝毫共同点也无。

但超人总能作弊，要想从那两层夸张的油彩下剥出一个原原本本的布鲁斯，谁又能比拥有X视线、超人身份以及布鲁西宝贝的青眼的克拉克更占尽先机？

就像现在这样，克拉克的视线直白地黏在离开的布鲁斯身上，看上去一副在花花公子攻势下不知所措又着迷不已的蠢样子——超级听力还捕捉到远处三三两两妆容精致的超模暗骂他是撞了大运的乡巴佬，但克拉克不在乎——实际上X视线轻而易举地穿过了西装布料，又礼貌地像仅仅盯着淑女嘴唇聊天的老派绅士，仅仅停留在布鲁斯胸前的伤口上。

一条狰狞裂开的伤口趴在布鲁斯的胸口上，像农夫揣在怀里的冻僵的蛇，由于吸血鬼并没有自然愈合的能力，伤口两侧仅仅是被医用缝线捆绑着勉强凑到一起，而要让这一条蛇缩回皮肉，男人必须吞下不少于500cc的新鲜血液。

也许正是伤口与虚弱放大了布鲁斯的本能。

这还是第一次，克拉克因为自己的钢铁之躯感到遗憾，他期待看见非人的长犬齿布鲁斯总是半阖着的嘴唇之间探出来，渴求着自己皮肤下为了对方涌动起来的血液。但那也只是一瞬，克拉克明白在本能的驱使下，布鲁斯的确被他牢牢吸引，但这吸引与一颗饱满多汁的葡萄或荔枝于布鲁斯的吸引至多只有量的差别，与克拉克想要的大相径庭。

随着布鲁斯的身影转过拐角，克拉克略带遗憾地收回视线，倒不是说这些根本不含铅的墙壁真能挡住他什么，但他现在只是小记者克拉克，盯着墙看这种过于古怪的举动还是要避免。

克拉克垂下头，把眼底那些被布鲁斯·韦恩激起的情绪往镜片后和阴影里藏得深了一点，他忍不住现在就开始对吸血鬼的捕猎把戏产生一些期待了，也许晚宴结束后他可以试着给布鲁斯发一条短讯，不，很多条短讯。

克拉克期待着布鲁斯对他张开网，他等不急要撞上去了。

4  
克拉克提前半小时踏进星球日报的大门，今早的大都会一派祥和，甚至都没有一只猫咪卡在树上，克拉克难得有机会坐下尝了尝附近咖啡厅推出的新品早餐，这让他走向报社的一路上都忍不住哼着小调。

但克拉克刚打完卡，吉米就风风火火地冲了过来，“您总算来了，肯特先生，”这位总有些过分热情的年轻人急匆匆地说，“佩里主编让您去一趟他的办公室。”

克拉克点头应下，向吉米道了谢，抬脚向佩里办公室的方向走去，但吉米一把抓住了他的胳膊，阻止了他的脚步。

“您可要当心，”小伙子探头探脑地四处张望了一番，见没人注意他俩，才压低声音说，“布鲁斯·韦恩一大早就来了报社，已经和主编聊了快一小时了，听去送茶的露西说，他和主编似乎提到了上个月您做的关于哥谭的两篇报道，万一这位阔佬是来找麻烦的可怎么办才好……”

吉米自顾自忧心忡忡地说了下去，没注意到克拉克镜片后的蓝眼睛里惊喜的光芒一闪而过。

“谢谢你，吉米，我想我能应付得来，”等到年轻人说完，克拉克温和地开口，这个大个子露出一个无比真诚又质朴的表情，“那我先过去了，让韦恩先生一直等着有点太不礼貌了。”

“肯特，快过来！”克拉克刚刚敲门进入办公室，佩里中气十足的大嗓门就响起来了，“我们的新老板可是点名要见你呢！”

“呃，新老板？”克拉克疑惑地望向佩里，但是屋子里的第三个人，半倚在办公桌前的布鲁斯抢先回答了他的问题。

“你的新老板就是我，小记者，我刚刚买下了星球日报，”布鲁斯歪过头冲克拉克眨眨眼，无辜又暧昧，语气里隐隐带着几分献宝般的味道，“好久不见了。”

布鲁斯这种轻描淡写的语气忍不住让克拉克从牙根到心底都一阵发痒，他总算领会了一把哥谭宝贝的高明手段，晚宴后这一星期布鲁斯回他的短讯都客气又冷淡，一转头却又像买一束玫瑰一样买下了报社。

现在这玫瑰递到克拉克鼻子底下了。

“好久不见，韦恩先生。”真诚的笑意和由衷的惊喜从克拉克眼睛里绽放出来，“能和您一起……能为您工作真是太好了。”

“话别说的这么早，也别套近乎，小记者，”布鲁斯摆摆手，故作严肃地开口，“我找你可是要兴师问罪的，关于上个月你关于哥谭大事件的两篇报道——为什么那个穿着戏服的大蝙蝠占据了头版，而布鲁斯·韦恩却只能在第六版？”

“啊？”克拉克实打实地被对方抛出的话题弄得愣了一下，“我很抱歉，但我只负责报道，不负责定版的，韦恩先生。”

“不，你显然应该对此负责，这都是因为你的报道没能展现出真正的我——上帝啊，我要心碎了，别告诉我，我的魅力在你眼里居然比不上一个遮挡着脸的怪物。”布鲁斯夸张地捂住心口，话里指责的味道没几分，调情的口吻倒是塞了个满。

“真的很抱歉，韦恩先生！”克拉克脱口而出，“您的魅力在我心里……”他尴尬地卡了壳，意识到屋子并不是只有他和布鲁斯，佩里还饶有兴致地听着他们呢。

布鲁斯满意地看着这个总有点傻乎乎的大个子因为口不择言耳朵尖红了个透，旁边的佩里打了个哈哈，借口口渴去茶水间，慷慨的把办公室留给新老板和老实得过了头的肯特。

但屋子里只剩两个人似乎让克拉克更不自在了，他的眼神绕着布鲁斯身周打圈——似乎又怕撞上布鲁斯的视线，又舍不得把眼睛从对方身上挪开半分。

布鲁斯上前一步，终于大发慈悲不再逗弄这个快要爆炸了的可怜人，“看来你意识到你的失误了，小记者，那我给你一个弥补的机会。”

“给你一次我的专访，好好把—握—机—会。”

最后几个音节被布鲁斯一字一顿咬的意味深长。

5  
客气地挥别了星球日报殷勤的管理人员，布鲁斯站在阴影处——恰好是大厦顶部那个球形雕塑投下来的影子，懒洋洋地等司机把阿尔弗雷德友情提供的劳斯莱斯开过来。

克拉克不在场的时候，布鲁斯的心情并没有看上去那么好，昨日夜巡的疲惫暂不必提，虽然吸血鬼的体质大大降低了他的痛觉敏感度，但那种浑身上下满溢着的钝麻痛感也并不好受——好在补充了血液后，他上次胸口那道砍伤已经愈合了，这保证了布鲁斯在面对嗅起来像块红丝绒蛋糕一样的克拉克时，还能按捺住本能，像品鉴红酒一样慢慢享受眼神交织的美妙之处。

但更让布鲁斯暴躁的是大都会的明媚阳光，吸血鬼痛恨阳光，即使哥谭的阴雨连绵会让他每一个关节都不好过，但这也不能减弱半分她在布鲁斯心中的魅力。

如果不是因为克拉克，不，如果不是因为克拉克的血液，这个时间布鲁斯指不定还在他拉着厚厚窗帘的卧室里、或者董事会上——或者其他什么能偷懒的地方补觉呢。

好在司机有眼力见，把汽车停在了光影交界处，倒免得在布鲁斯烧的正旺的烦躁之火里再添一把柴了，对着依然等在星球日报门口的管理层扯出一个总算有了三分真诚的笑脸权当道别，布鲁斯拉开车门坐上车，窝在宽敞的后排假寐。

和星球日报那群家伙打交道，简直和董事会那群老顽固开会磨洋工一样无聊，被困顿击垮之前的最后几秒，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想着，早知道就不逗小甜点先生，让他留久一点了。

瞥了后视镜里陷入睡眠的老板一眼，阿尔弗雷德特别要求布鲁斯带上的这位尽职尽责的司机先生——也是在韦恩家工作多年的老人了，默默地将车速降了些，尽力把车开得平稳舒适。

听着布鲁斯的呼吸逐渐轻缓绵长起来，克拉克意识到布鲁斯大概是睡着了，他有些无奈地摇摇头，没意识到这让他的嘴角勾起了一抹浅笑，只是收回了放在布鲁斯身上的注意力，集中精神应付面前的采访任务。

克拉克当然不在报社，不然刚刚佩里就算是拖着他，也不会今天让明显走了大运的克拉克离开韦恩先生的视线，但他像个呆瓜一样跑去忙工作不顾大老板的示好这件事，归根结底还是只能怪布鲁斯自己，谁让他逗弄克拉克上了瘾，突然半是调侃地问了一句。

“这么闲，小记者？还是你忙着看我……连工作都忘了？”

这次布鲁斯如愿以偿看见克拉克腾得一下脸皮红了个透，年轻人后退了半步，看架势仿佛要给大老板鞠个躬来个正式道歉，但布鲁斯随即跟了上去，于是那勉强有一支玫瑰茎那么长的安全距离到底也没能拉开。但可惜的是，不过三五分钟后，等克拉克嗫嗫喏喏地说出自己上午还真有个采访任务，搬起石头砸自己脚的韦恩先生也只好表示理解，请对方去忙自己的工作，心里却懊丧得不行。

这样一来，布鲁斯来大都会唯一的乐子也没有了，他也没了和哪个主管在办公室继续深谈的心情，没兴趣记其他为自己工作的人姓甚名谁，只是在堆着满脸笑的陌生人的陪伴下草草地把报社大厦转了一圈。

但在布鲁斯看不见的地方，克拉克还在忍不住用超级听力听着他，克拉克就是忍不住，这感觉就像是小时候因为偷吃苹果派被玛莎赶出厨房，但不管走多远那酥皮和水果的香气就一直在鼻子底下，闹得他什么都做不好，只好眼巴巴地等开饭。

但拿到了布鲁斯专访也算是开了个好头，克拉克一心二用，一边握着钢笔在采访簿上迅速地记录，一边为专访做着些毫不专业的打算——他们约在周五下午，哥谭，布鲁斯位于韦恩塔的办公室，特别强调请克拉克单独前来，不要带那位嘴碎的年轻摄影师。

也许他该从露易丝或者她的未婚夫那里讨教一些服装搭配的技巧，也许他应该悄悄往采访稿里藏一些他私心想了解的问题，也许专访结束他应该顺势邀请布鲁斯共进晚餐，也许他有点等不及要到三次约会以后才能询问布鲁斯愿不愿意谈一个做记者——目标是布鲁斯·韦恩和普利策奖——的男朋友。

克拉克还在奋笔疾书，但他又想得太过入神了，没意识到笑意从他紧抿的嘴角边涟漪般漾开，温柔的神色盛满了他的蓝眼睛，像正午时分的池塘，镀了一层金黄的蜂蜜。

这些都落在了他的采访对象——一位漂亮又火辣的模特小姐的眼里，她饶有兴致地打量了克拉克一阵子，后者温柔又认真的神情给他藏在黑框眼镜后面庞添了几分英俊，让她忍不住开口打趣。

“如果现在你再问我前面那个问题，肯特先生，也许我会改答案也说不定呢。”

“啊，您指的是哪个问题？”克拉克有些困惑地抬起头，“需要修改采访记录吗，女士？”

“就是‘谁是我心目中最有魅力的男性’那个问题，”模特小姐对上克拉克的视线，“谁能抗拒认真工作又温柔的男性的魅力呢，肯特先生——顺便说，你的蓝眼睛很好看。”

“谢谢您，”克拉克冲对方礼貌地笑了笑，“不过从这个角度想想，我认为您原来的人选已经非常契合了，好像没什么修改的必要。”

“天呐，你认真的？”模特小姐盯着一脸真诚的克拉克看了一会，突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，“那就不修改了——工作认真又温柔的男性？看来布鲁斯·韦恩的魅力真是比我以为得还大得多呢。”

6  
周五的专访意外的顺利，这倒真的有些出乎克拉克的预料。毕竟当报社所有人，都理所当然地以为这专访不过是韦恩给小记者的一点暧昧的甜头，连佩里都格外好说话地在克拉克出发前拍拍他的肩，一脸和蔼地让他好好表现不要有压力——后来克拉克才意识到佩里是在用他平日里看头条的眼神看他。

关于布鲁斯·韦恩的首位公开同性暧昧对象的独家新闻，自然比那花花公子在采访里说些不着边际的傻话的报道更夺人眼球。

但这次布鲁斯· 韦恩没有说傻话。

专访自然围绕着韦恩集团收购星球日报展开，来哥谭前克拉克为采访做了足够多的功课，而根据他收集的资料，收购项目在韦恩集团内部并不被大多数董事看好——但好在这位韦恩先生也不是第一次做这种过家家般的决策，身后还有卢修斯为他尽职尽责地收拾烂摊子——这群精明的商人倒也不会真的把背地里的讽刺拿到布鲁斯面前来讲。

但真正轮到克拉克提出采访簿上的这个问题时，心里还是有些忐忑不安的，他掩饰般地推了三次根本没有从鼻梁上滑落一丁点的眼镜，才鼓起勇气开了口。

“韦恩先生，能请问您……是出于什么原因选择了收购星球日报呢？”

“因为我狂热地迷恋一个记者，所以我买下了他供职的报社——”布鲁斯拖长了声调，一脸玩味地看着克拉克的眼神因为他的话逐渐变得闪躲无措，“你以为我会回答这个？克拉克，你总应该比我对你的报社更有信心一些。纸媒未死——纸媒也不会死。”

“您的意思是……”克拉克眼睛亮了起来。

“我收购星球日报，当然是因为如今纸媒依然有它独特的价值，而星球日报又是纸媒中的佼佼者。你们有庞大而稳定的读者群体，专业的记者和编辑团队，以及来自大都会的特殊代言人——超人。”布鲁斯悠闲地抿了一口咖啡，“我想不出比这更合算的生意了，小记者。”

“没错……我是说，星球日报不会让您失望的，韦恩先生。”克拉克埋头在采访簿上写着，也因此错过了布鲁斯望向他的、笑意里藏着狡黠的眼睛。”

“你可以叫我布鲁斯，因为我想叫你克拉克。顺便说，迷恋的表达方式可不仅仅是盲目一种，正因为我欣赏一个人，所以我对他有足够的信心，他所全心全意热爱的职业必然是有其可敬之处的——你说呢？”布鲁斯突如其来的表白让克拉克手里的笔不受控制地在本子上划上了深深的一道，但克拉克顾不上他的采访簿了，他猛地抬起头，只觉得大脑一片空白，满眼都是这一切的罪魁祸首朝他眨眨眼，然后捂着嘴巴笑起来的样子。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克下意识地念出这个仿佛蘸了奶油的甜蜜字眼，然后再一次在布鲁斯饶有兴致地打量中卡了壳，“我……”

“专访结束后一起去吃晚餐吗？”布鲁斯噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你买单。”

“不胜荣幸。”这次小镇男孩终于抓住了那根橄榄枝。

虽然这次星球日报把新晋大老板布鲁斯·韦恩的专访登在了第一版，但这次反而是第六版更受关注——只因为第六版刊登了布鲁斯韦恩和他的记者男朋友的亲密照。照片里的韦恩刚刚结束一场晚宴，喝得手软脚软挂在男朋友身上，鼻尖还一个劲地往人家颈窝里蹭；而他其貌不扬的记者男友一副拿他无可奈何的温柔样子，半搂半扶着喝醉了的韦恩，正耐心地试图把人哄上车后座。

回到星球日报后克拉克自然不得不面对众人善意的起哄与打趣，小镇男孩一副羞窘的样子，看在别人眼里就是对韦恩先生浪漫一夜的某种承认了。

只有克拉克自己知道事实远非如此。

克拉克搀扶布鲁斯时尽力小心翼翼又自然地避开了对方身上的新伤，他知道布鲁斯早就把杯子里的酒换成了姜汁汽水，但吸血鬼的醉态也不是全然的伪装，他感觉得到对方贴着他乱嗅时有好几次就在探出尖牙咬下去的边缘。克拉克一路上都因此心惊胆战，万一他的新晋男友邀请他在韦恩庄园过夜——这是花花公子引诱血食的一贯手段——他该怎么拒绝？

但布鲁斯没有邀请他，一进大门一副醉醺醺样子的哥谭宝贝就嚷着去洗澡，于是阿尔弗雷德不得不面带歉意地从克拉克怀里扶过他任性的主人，请克拉克先在客厅休息。十分钟后老管家下了楼，带着真实的、无可奈何的表情通知克拉克，酒醉的韦恩先生已经睡下了，如果不介意他可以在客房留宿，

克拉克婉拒了留宿，但没能拒绝对方坚持让司机送他回酒店的好意。

他坐在这辆造价昂贵的跑车的舒适的后座上，满心都是偷偷透过天花板看到的布鲁斯。根本没喝醉的布鲁斯也当然没有睡下，洗过澡换上睡衣的男人赤着脚坐在床边，一边像克拉克听着他那样，借助通讯器留意着客厅里阿尔弗雷德和克拉克的对话，一边皱着眉头垂着眼，右手拿着针去缝左臂上显然是因为他的不在意，所以崩开了又被水泡得发白的伤口。

克拉克想不明白布鲁斯为什么没有想要留下自己。

他清楚自己的血液对吸血鬼对诱惑力究竟有多大，上次约会克拉克一个疏忽把后背留给了布鲁斯，差点就被对方直接咬上后颈；也明白布鲁斯对他上心有很大一部分原因是受本能驱使，而他能做的就是落进布鲁斯的网，然后尽力把对方也缠进来。没办法，克拉克的确爱上布鲁斯了，哪怕是超人也没法子抵挡这个他一点一点从伪装下拆出来的家伙的真正的魅力。

而现下的情况不管怎么看，对需要饮用血液来恢复伤口又不知道克拉克秘密身份的布鲁斯来说，克拉克总比后厨那群瑟缩着团在一起的兔子合用得多，来自大都会的小记者已经咬紧了布鲁斯抛出的感情这块饵，只要布鲁斯刚刚拉扯着对方上了楼，意乱情迷中他总能找到机会捕获他的猎物。

可是布鲁斯没有。超人作弊的听力让屋子里发生的一切都逃不过克拉克的耳朵——忠诚的老管家低声询问布鲁斯要不要让肯特先生上来，布鲁斯拒绝了，然后任凭对方怎么劝说都没再吐露一个字。

为什么呢，布鲁斯？如果——我先对你坦诚，那么情况会好些吗？

7  
今夜的蝙蝠侠依然没有被幸运眷顾。他花费了三天谋划追踪才抓到的走私头目是个在小丑手下做过事，又逃过了GCPD追捕的又疯又狠的角色，布鲁斯还在逼问他最后一箱掺了料的玩具熊到底运去了哪，那疯子一边抖抖索索支支吾吾，一边悄悄按了开关——砰地一声把自己炸成了个人肉烟花。

爆炸的冲击把猝不及防的布鲁斯掀下了天台，撞塌了巷子里的两个铁皮垃圾桶。改进后的轻甲的抗击打短板完全暴露出来了，布鲁斯只觉得五脏六腑都被撞击得仿佛错了位，几秒钟的意识混乱后剧烈的疼痛、反胃感和眩晕一股脑全涌上来，就像有人把他撕碎了又胡乱捏成了一个。

但这场噩梦并未结束，警笛声落在布鲁斯嗡嗡作响的耳孔中了——这是戈登同布鲁斯心照不宣的秘密，这代表着他还有五分钟的余裕——黑夜的骑士扶着墙壁踉踉跄跄地站起身，顾不上管自己到底又断了几根骨头，只是尽可能快地离开了这条小巷。

勉强撑到进了安全屋，布鲁斯一进门就几乎摔在地板上。内外伤和骨折带来的饥饿感让他几乎要控制不住探出尖牙了，但破碎的面罩和制服上黏着的人类腥臭的血肉组织依然令他作呕。也许他的哥谭早就被无可救药的恶占据了，腐坏得彻底的人类被吸引而来，又把自己的脏污的血抹进哥谭的怀抱。

在这个阴郁的、窗外投不进一丝光芒的的夜晚，布鲁斯疲惫地倚着墙壁，一个人影忽然像星星一样跳进他的脑海里。他的小记者是他回到哥谭后见过的服装品味最糟糕的人，也是他见过的从眼神到笑容都最明亮的人，布鲁斯被对方的血液吸引，被对方的温柔俘获，却又因为对方身上澄澈的光而畏缩不前。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯摘下了破碎的头罩，好似喃喃自语又好似叹息。

一阵不寻常的风从玻璃的裂隙中涌进屋子，屋外远处的黑色的树梢却依旧死气沉沉地静默地立着，接着房门传来了响动——有人来了。布鲁斯堪堪来得及隐匿到暗处，将破碎的头罩套回脑袋上，那不速之客便已经打开了门。

诱人的猎物味道先一步勾住了布鲁斯的嗅觉，被唤醒的捕猎本能在他的脑子里尖锐地嘶鸣，这让他震惊地瞪大了眼睛——布鲁斯太熟悉这种感觉了，但克拉克没有任何理由出现在这里——吸血鬼的本能催促着布鲁斯扑上去，但他反而后退了一步。

踏进他视野里的红靴子倒是让布鲁斯暗中松了一口气。

“我可没听说过光明之子还会招呼都不打一声就闯进别人家里。”布鲁斯压低了嗓音，气势上倒是没露出一分受伤的虚弱来，“超人，你来这里做什么？”

“我听见你……受伤了。我来是想帮你……”超人看起来一副乱了阵脚的莫名其妙样子，他又往布鲁斯的藏身处走了两步，但是被后者厉声喝止了。

“停下，外星人。收收你的好心。”布鲁斯语气强硬，“我不需要你的帮助，麻烦你离开的时候把门原样关好。”

这次超人没有回答，身着三原色制服的大个子沉默地站在屋子中央，而布鲁斯浑身上下的肌肉一点一点地紧绷了起来，手指也挪向了万能腰带上藏特殊武器的那格。他们沉默地对峙着，等到行为古怪的外星人终于开口讲话时，布鲁斯的手心已经沁出了一层汗。

“对不起。”超人低声说，“我知道现在不是个合适的时机，但我更抱歉直到现在我都还没有和你坦白这一切。我是……克拉克·肯特，我也知道蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩。刚刚你喊了我的名字，我下意识就赶过来了……抱歉。”

“哇哦。”布鲁斯讽刺地赞叹了一声，从藏身的阴影里走了出来，“超人的男朋友是蝙蝠怪？爱上钢铁之躯的吸血鬼？你们文字工作者追求的爱情故事都这么戏剧化吗？”

克拉克摸不透布鲁斯是不是在生气，他有些局促地望着站到他对面的人，试探地伸出手小心翼翼地替布鲁斯摘下了脏兮兮又破烂的头罩，后者露出的苍白疲惫的面孔让他的心脏仿佛被狠狠捏了一把，“拉奥啊，你看起来糟透了。”

“我早就习惯了，”布鲁斯一脸无所谓地耸耸肩，任由对方把他黏在皮肤上的头发拨到耳后，“你也习惯一下？”

“说不定我有更好的解决办法呢，”克拉克终于放弃了和布鲁斯的头发作斗争，他拉了一把自己的红披风，然后像魔术师掏兔子一样从里面掏出来一个小盒子，递到布鲁斯面前，“打开看看？”

“拜托别是我想的那样。”布鲁斯咕哝着，扯掉了同样沾满血污的战术手套，才接过了那个小盒子，“果然是——戒指？我应该说什么？我愿意还是对不起？”布鲁斯挑眉。

“你什么都不用说，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑了笑，向着布鲁斯迈了一步，“戒指上镶嵌了能削弱我的能力的氪石，这样你戴着它，就能来吸我的血了。”眉目正直的氪星人张开手臂，把他的吸血鬼爱人连同伤痛、脏污和能杀死他的武器一起揽进怀里，“Welcome.”

“这不公平……”布鲁斯小声抗议着，近在咫尺的血液香气搅得他脑子昏昏沉沉，也不知道自己到底是在为谁鸣不平，但克拉克只是伸手用温柔又不可抗拒的力道把他的脑袋压进颈窝里。

“来吧，”克拉克还在轻声诱哄着他，“味道应该不错——至少尝尝看？”

“……我愿意。”最终还是选择放弃继续和本能斗争，布鲁斯咕哝了一句，然后探出尖牙叼住了对方的脖颈。

end.


End file.
